Broken Trust
by Cloud Love
Summary: Yuna holds a powerful stone, but someone she thought she trusted with her life is doing everything to get their hands on it...also a high school fic...pairings TxY WxL RxG SxL
1. Chapter 1

YUNA'S POV

"Yuna! It's getting late now, maybe you should start heading home first because I'm gonna start closing the restaurant soon. I'll head home after" my boss as well as my house mate shouted to me from inside the kitchen of the restaurant that I work at.

"Ok Lulu!" I shouted back at her.

Lulu is like an older sister to me. When I didn't have anywhere or anyone to turn to, she was there to help me get back on my feet. I now share an average size apartment with her but only if I helped out with the rent. Lulu is a black mage and she is has long black hair that she braided up and tied in a ponytail. She is taller than I am and could get cranky at times but I've lived with her quite a while now so I've gotten use to it.

I went over to the cupboard at the back of the restaurant and got out my jacket and bag then I walked out the door closing it behind me.

I checked my watch for the time, 10 pm. It was going to take me around three quarters of an hour to get home from my workplace so I had to hurry before it gets any later.

As soon as I turned around the corner into the empty streets and out of sight of the restaurant, a cold hand slid over grasping my shoulder, digging their fingernails into my flesh.

Then a deep manly voice threatened "Give me the stone or I won't hesitate to kill you right now."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!" I managed to croak out. That was a lie. I did know what he was looking for but I wasn't going to give in to him.

I felt my shoulder started to bleed and sting as the man plunged in nails harder into my shoulder.

"Don't play dumb with me princess, you know perfectly well what I'm looking for. NOW GIVE IT TO ME!" the man screamed loudly hurting my ears.

I used all my force and pulled the stranger away from me and started running as fast as my legs could carry me.

I had no idea where I was going, but I kept on running.

The stranger was following closely behind and soon he'll get up to me. I had to go somewhere… but where? I swiftly turned a corner to face a dead end of a dark alleyway. Just my luck at a time like this.

The man soon came to view. He found me. I can't let him get what he wants. Not now, not ever.

I backed away and hit a wall as he slowly gained up on me.

Soon I could feel his breath breathing heavily on me.

"I will only say this one last time. Give me the fucken damn stone and I will spare your life."

"Never!" I yelled loudly and kicked him in the shins at the same time. I tried to escape but then I felt something like a blade of a knife being plunged and pulled down my back and then quickly taken out again.

It felt as if I had been cut in half as all the blood started to spurt out. I screamed out on agony as I felt the pain taking over me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

TIDUS'S POV

Stupid Jecht. Always having to tell me how to live my own bloody life. Since mom died my god damn father has never been the same. He's become an alcoholic and spent his days lazing around the house and also telling me what I should do when he doesn't even know what to do with himself. I felt so angry. Earlier I had a fight with him again about whether I should make blitzball as a career. As usual he'd go on and on about how blitz is running in my blood and then about the time when he use to be a blitzer himself. I of course didn't agree to playing blitz and making it a career. When I told Jecht that he can't control my life, he would have a fit and start all this fighting. Again, I am out wandering in the lonely streets just to get away from my old man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was a young girl's voice and it was coming from a small alleyway close to where I was standing. It sounded like she was in trouble.

I ran into the alleyway to find a girl lying unconscious on the hard ground. I walked over and examined the body. Her back had been cut very deeply and blood was oozing out and seeping through her light blue shirt. I checked the girl's pulse to find that it was still beating normally.

Since I didn't have a phone on me at the moment, the only thing I could do was to take her back to my house and look after her.

I picked up her limp body slinging it over my back and carried her to my house which was only a few block from where we were.

Finally, I'm home. I felt like a murderer walking out on the streets at night carrying a bleeding body over my shoulders. I rummaged through my jeans pocket for my keys and quietly opened the door, trying not to wake Jecht but I guess he's already sleeping off his hangover by now. If it weren't for this girl, I wouldn't have come home for the night at all. If I was out on the streets after a growl with my old man, I would walk around then stay at a friend's house for the night. It's like my second home.

Jecht was sleeping on the couch in front of the flashing T.V. with a dozen beer bottles scattered around on the floor plus one that he still had in his clutched hand.

I took the girl upstairs to my room and laid her softly onto my bed. The blood on her from the cut on her back staining my sheets but I didn't care. Then I tip toed downstairs to find some medicine and get water for her when she wakes up.

I got up to my room and set the medical kit and glass of water out on my desk and sat down on the chair.

Soon enough, I found myself staring at the unconscious girl. She had a pained look on her pale but flawless face; she was safe now, away from danger. I took out my sketch book out from the drawers under my desk and opened it to a blank and clean page and started to draw.

I looked at the results. My drawing looked realistic and exactly like the young girl resting on my bed. It is now one of the best I have ever drawn. Since I was young, I've always had a good talent in drawing but I have never been to a drawing school in my life. It's just a talent that I was born with.

My eyes were feeling droopy and as I was about to close my eyes, from behind me came a small weak voice.

"Where am I?"

I opened my eyes and turned around to see the young girl trying to get herself off the bed. She stood up trembling and collapsed onto the floor. I quickly ran over to her aid and lifted her up onto the bed so she could sit down.

"You're safe now so don't worry. Do you think you're able to tell me what happened in the alleyway?" I asked the girl gently trying to not to frighten her. "Oh, and I'm Tidus by the way."

The girl nodded and told me her story.

YUNA'S POV

Everything happened so quickly. For a moment I was heading home and the next I was trapped and cut across the back, and now I'm at this house that belongs to this teenage boy around seventeen, the same age as me.

I don't know if I could trust him but somehow I found myself telling him everything that had happened today. It was so weird because I felt like knew him all my life or something when I only just met him today. I told him my name and he told me his. Tidus.

The reason that the man was after me today was because I carry this stone that had belonged to my ancestors. It's magical and powerful stone that had been past down generation to generation and when my mother past away, she gave it to me.

FLASHBACK

"_Yuna, listen to me. You must NEVER lose this stone do you hear me? You must keep it safe until it is your turn to pass it on."_

"_Yes, mommy" a small tear slid down the side of a six year old Yuna's cheek._

"_That's my girl. Don't cry now. It's my time to go now and you have to accept that, there is nothing that can stop the cycle of life."_

"_I know mommy, but I don't want to never be able to see you again! First daddy left me, now you're going to leave me too. Who's going to look after me?" Yuna started to cry uncontrollably. _

"_I'm sorry honey. There's nothing I can do. I'll always be in your heart."_

"_And you'll always be in mine."_

END FLASHBACK

Remembering the moment when my mom past away made me even weaker than I already am. A tear slowly trickled down my cheek and I wiped it away with my shirt sleeve not wanting Tidus to see I was crying. I think he saw my tear though.

"Hey, don't cry. You're alright now. You're safe." Tidus' gentle voice assured me.

Then he did something that surprised me so much. He came over and put both his arms around me. My eyes widened but then I closed them as I leaned back onto his chest suddenly feeling exhausted.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted because of the sunlight shining brightly through the clear windows. I looked over to find Tidus still asleep while sleeping on a chair at his desk. I laughed weakly as I saw that he was sort of drooling in the corner of his mouth.

I felt better than I felt yesterday after a good nights rest.

I really needed to go to the bathroom and Tidus and Jecht was still soundly asleep, so I got off the bed and let myself out of the room to find the bathroom myself.

The hallway was empty but I still treaded softly and quietly on the wooden floor.

I walked past a room with its door widely opened. The inside of the room was messed up badly. There was empty and broken bottles on the floor, clothes was scattered in every available space and the whole room stank really horrible. I knew this could only be Jecht's room.

There was only one room remaining upstairs and it had to be the bathroom.

The bathroom was grimy and looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. I looked around disgusted at the sight.

I sighed and walked in closing the door quietly behind me. The mirror was so cloudy that could hardly see my own reflection in it.

Just then I remembered the cut on my back, so I unbuttoned my shirt and had a look in the mirror.

The cut was long and deeply graved onto my skin. The blood had clotted up and there were smears of dried up blood all over my back.

I'm in such a big mess. Lulu must be worried sick about me because I told her I was heading home. I wonder what her reaction was like when she got home and found that I wasn't there. I have to give her a call as soon as I get myself cleaned up a little.

As soon as I started to turn the tap on to wash the blood off, I turned around quickly to see the doorknob start to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

TIDUS

I woke up, stretched and yawned. I'm aching all over from spending a whole night sleeping on an uncomfortable chair.

Then I suddenly remembered the girl, Yuna. She had told me her name last night and I told her mine. Turning around, I faced my empty bed. Crap shit! Where has she gone when she's been wounded just last night! God this girl is gutsy.

My part of the city is quite dangerous for a girl like Yuna to be wandering alone. Even though I live quite near the city, my neighborhood isn't quite the place where someone would describe as a pleasant and wonderful place to live.

Everyday is sort of the same as the day before and so on; the sky always seems to be a cloudy grey color and everywhere you go you see people lying on the streets either homeless or on some type of drug.

Everyday there is always screaming and shrieking from others houses around or violent fights happening on the streets so this isn't what you would call a perfect life.

My life has always been like this ever since my mother died years ago, first my old man starts on the alcohol, then he sold our house and brought me to this stupid dump because we had so many debts and at the time he had no job… well it's not like he has one now anyway.

I quickly ran out of my room to try and find Yuna.

I rushed past my old man's room but I doubt she'll be in there somewhere… that room is a whole pile of shit. I decided to start looking in the bathroom.

I turned the doorknob and opened the door.

Inside the bathroom, there on the grimy floor stood Yuna staring horrified at me. I then realized that she was topless. Yuna quickly grabbed her shirt and covered up her front top half.

I suddenly felt a rush of heat rise up to my cheeks but Yuna's face was even worse than mine.

"I'm so sorry Yuna; I really didn't mean to just barge in like that. If I knew you were in here I wouldn't have come in like that. It's just I saw that you weren't there so I started to get worried." I said lamely.

"Hey, it's alright, ok? No harm done. I thought it was you're dad…now that's a problem." Yuna assured and laughed quietly.

"Yeah! My old man would be a problem. So how's your cut? Is it better now?"

"It still stings a little but the blood has clotted. I guess you could say that it's better than last night." She replied.

"That's good then. Here let me put some medicine on it or something, make it less sting." I suggested.

I was surprised when Yuna nodded in agreement.

I walked over to the cabinet near the sink, still feeling stunned and took out a bottle of some medicine that was suppose to help heal cuts and stuff quicker along with some cotton balls.

Yuna was sitting on the edge of the grimy bath tub lightly touching the cut on her back. She must feel disgusted by the sight of my house and at that moment, how I wished I could just click my fingers and everything would be clean.

I dipped some cotton into the medicine and applied it onto her cut. I saw Yuna flinched but still she didn't say a word. It must really hurt.

I seriously wouldn't think that Yuna would agree in letting me put medicine on for her but I guess that she's in too much pain to disagree…or maybe she feels that she can trust me.

I finished applying the medicine on her back and walked out closing the door so she could get dressed.

I walked back in my room thinking about that moment in the bathroom just then. Her skin felt so soft and silky under the tips of my fingers when I touched her back.

"God! I hardly know anything about this girl and now I seem to have this feeling when I'm around her! What's wrong with me?" I said to myself.

But deep inside I know that I can trust this girl somehow.

I went into my room leaving the door ajar and lied down on my bed placing my eyes on the dirty ceiling with lots of marks from leaking rain water.

Just then Yuna walked in. She was wearing her blue blood-stained shirt from yesterday and her black jeans.

"Hey Yuna, you want me to drive you home or something?" I asked her still lying on the bed but with my head turned to her.

"It's too much trouble… I'll just take public transport home." Yuna suggested.

"I insist Yuna. You know, girls like you shouldn't be wandering around this sort of place alone 'cos you never know what might happen. Just tell me where you live and I'll drop you off 'cos I also need to go get some food while I'm at it." I told her.

"Ok…if you're sure."

YUNA'S POV

Tidus parked in front of the apartment I shared with Lulu and turned around to look at me intensely, his crystal blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"You're gonna be alright, yeah?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright thanks to you. Anyway, I'm glad I met you." I said.

"Hey, I'm glad I met you too. Maybe we could meet up again sometime and you know…hang out."

"That would be nice. Here's my number." I got a piece of scrap paper and wrote down my home and mobile phone number and gave it to Tidus.

I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Turning around one last time, I saw Tidus still watching me from his car. I got out my keys and opened the door. Before I walked in the house, I waved at Tidus and he returned the gesture.

As soon as I got into the house I heard someone call out my name.

"Yunie! Me and Lulu was so worried last night when you didn't show up at home last night! Where were you!"

"Oh my god! Rikku! When did you come and why didn't I know about you coming to visit? I haven't seen you for ages!" I exclaimed as I saw a smiling face that belonged to my cousin.

I went over to give her a hug. Rikku is my hyper Al Bhed cousin. She lives in Bikanel Desert with my Uncle Cid and I haven't seen her in ages. I let go and had a look at her.

"Wow! You've changed so much. You look really good." I complimented.

Rikku had changed so much since I last saw her. She's daring enough to wear more revealing clothes then she use to and she had some light make-up on, the green eye shadow brought out her green spiral eyes even more. She was wearing a pair of green mini shorts, a white singlet and a pair of white boots to go with it.

"Thanks Yunie. Well first of all, it seemed like so long since we've last seen each other so I asked pops if he could get me a plane ticket from Bikanel to Zanarkand so I could come see you. So I got here last night and Lulu said that you weren't home yet. Oh Yunie! I was so worried!" Rikku cried.

Lulu appeared from the kitchen and stared at me and finally said "Yuna what happened to you last night? Rikku and I was scared to death! Are you bleeding!"

"Lulu I'll explain later, please, let me get a shower first. I feel all disgusting." I said to Lulu.

"Ok then." Lulu agreed.

"Yunie you gotta explain everything. Ok?"

I walked slowly down to my little room near the end of the apartment and took out some comfortable clothing and went to the bathroom.

After the long hot shower I felt much better. I walked in the laundry room and dumped all my dirty clothes into the washing machine.

As soon as I walked into the living room, Rikku pulled me down onto the couch with her.

"Yunie, you have to tell us everything that happened now!"

"Alright Rikku, you didn't have to pull me so hard ya know." I complained.

"Yes, so Yuna what really happened last night?" Lulu asked curiously.

I sat there for a while telling Lulu and Rikku all about getting followed and hurt by some stranger who was after the stone. Then about meeting Tidus but I left out the part where he had applied medicine on my back.

Even though I only met him yesterday, I have a feeling that I could trust Tidus with anything. My skin felt all tingly when he traced his fingers on my skin lightly. It was like he had left a trail wherever he touched me.

It's weird but I found that I was blushing when I told Lulu ad Rikku about Tidus.

"I also… uh…gave him my number and told him to call me because he said he wanted to meet up sometime…"

"Oooooooo… Yunie's got a little crush on somebody and they like her back! Yunie and Tidus sitting in a tree K-I—"

"Stop it Rikku! I don't like him. I hardly know who he is, alright."

"Aww… But you were blushing Yunie. Hehehe." Rikku mocked.

"You were blushing Yuna and it seemed like he just asked you out." Lulu joined in.

I stared at Lulu, my mouth widely opened in surprise. "You too, Lulu? I told you guys I don't like him!"

"Whatever you say Yunie! Fine. Me and Lulu will drop it for now. Ok?"

"Yeah. Anyway, how's Uncle Cid doing in Bikanel?" I said turning to Rikku.

"He's fine and everything. He wanted to come along with me but something came up and he couldn't make it."

"That's too bad. I really wanted to see him. Can you tell me more about living in Bikanel a little later, I'm just really tired now. I think I'm gonna go to bed ok?" I suggested.

"Sure Yunie. Have a good rest."

I walked to my room and fell onto my bed, the comfortable feeling of the soft covers washing over me. My eyes fluttered shut and I fell into a deep sleep.

TIDUS'S POV

Did I just ask Yuna out or something? It just suddenly came out…asking her to meet up with me sometime. But I guess meeting up and going out on a date is totally different things, right?

I looked over to my desk where lay a piece of paper with Yuna's number written on it. Should I call her? I really needed to talk to someone…or does it make me sound too desperate. If I call her, she might take it the wrong way and think that I like her or something.

In the end I decided not to call her. She's had a rough night already, she's gonna need her sleep.

I went downstairs and took out a packet of original flavored chips I just bought from the shops and started to munch on them.

"Oi, kid." came Jecht's voice from the living room couch.

"What do you fucken want me to do for you now old man?" I replied angrily.

"Get me a damn beer while you're in the kitchen will ya!"

I hate it when he orders me around to get him all this crap shit! My anger began to rise.

"I've had enough of this! Stop ordering me around like a fucken slave! I haven't seen you do anything around this house before, ya know. How about you lift your bloody lazy butt off the couch and fucken do things yourself for a change!"

"Don't you give me that attitude boy or I'll fucken damn screw your head off your neck!" Jecht shouted making the photo frame on the desk fall to the ground, glass shattering over parts of the wooden floor.

"Whatever you say old man! Like you're strong enough to do that with all the alcohol in your body!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I stormed out of the house and got into my car. Where am I meant to go now, my friend has gone on some road trip and isn't home. Maybe I could drop by Yuna's house, she wouldn't mind.

I parked in front of the quiet apartment and walked up to the door. I knocked and a young girl with blonde hair opened the door.

"Hey…um…is Yuna in? I'd kinda like to see her." I told the girl.

"You must be Tidus, the guy that Yuna's been talking about all day. She told me you saved her life."

"Uhh…She's talked about me?" I asked, feeling heat rising up to my cheeks.

"Of course she has…couldn't stop ya know. I'm Rikku by the way. I'm Yuna's cousin. Come in and I'll call her out." The girl Rikku introduced.

I walked into the welcoming apartment and stood waiting in the little hallway waiting for Rikku to call Yuna out.

Then I heard Rikku's voice.

"Yunie! Someone's here to see you. Hehehe."

"Who is it?" came Yuna's voice from a room somewhere at the back.


	3. Chapter 3

A special thank you to all my reviewers…you guys are great! I hope I can get more reviews from all you guys out there…

Cloud Love 

**YUNA'S POV**

"Yunie! Someone's here to see you. Hehehe." I heard Rikku's voice calling me from somewhere in the hallway.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"Just come out and see them for yourself Yunie. Don't sit there and ask questions!"

I opened the door of my room and walked out to greet whoever was there to see me.

Quietly standing in the hall was Tidus. What is he doing here right now; didn't I just see him a few hours ago? What does he want?

I gave him a little wave and he flashed me a smile that could melt my entire soul. I looked at him to find that he was still wearing his black jeans and a white T-shirt from this morning.

"Hey. How ya doin' Yuna? Um…I'd kinda need to talk to you…if that's alright." Tidus started.

"Um…Yeah, sure. I mean you've helped me a lot already. How about we take a walk down the beach or something." I proposed.

"Yeah…That would be soooo cool! Yunie and Tidus on the beach when the sun is setting in the sky…awww."

I gave Rikku a quick 'don't-get-any-ideas' look and looked back at Tidus. "Um…don't worry about my cousin Rikku…she gets so many weird ideas."

Tidus opened the door and before walking out he looked at Rikku and laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me you big meanie!" Rikku shouted out from behind.

"I'm gonna go now. Ok? I think I'll be back for dinner, so don't start eating without me." I told Rikku before walking out the door after Tidus.

"Okie dokie Yunie."

"So Tidus, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I questioned as we walked across the sandy beach.

Tidus sighed and started explaining. "It's about my old man. I just can't stand him anymore. Everything he does just seem to fucken piss me off and vice versa. I just got expelled from my old school and my old man refuses to pay for the school fees or anything, cos' he says that I'll just get kicked out again. I've been working my ass off trying to get enough money so I could go back to school and I've finally got enough. I'm starting at Zanarkand High tomorrow."

"Really? I go to school there and so does Lulu. Rikku's starting tomorrow too because she said she was staying for the year. With the thing about your dad, I don't really know what to do. But maybe you could get a job at the restaurant that I work at with Lulu…the pay is not bad ya know, but that's all that I can offer right now. I'm sorry.

"Hey, that's alright. Sorry to bother you. About the job thing…I think if Lulu says yes then I'm gonna take the job. I really need the cash…" Tidus said.

"I'll ask Lulu tonight when I get home…meanwhile do you wanna keep walking down the beach for a bit more. Let out your anger a little?"

Tidus shrugged and we walked for a few minutes when Tidus suddenly stopped and turned to fix his crystalline eyes on me, the rosy color of the sun set shining onto his blonde hair. "I gotta admit something to you Yuna…"

"What is it?"

"I know it's kinda corny to say this but I've only just met you but the thing is that I feel that I can trust you totally. Ya know? That's why I came to talk to you today."

I looked up and our eyes met. For a few seconds there we stood there staring at each other. I looked into his crystal blue eyes and he looked into my bi-colored eyes, one blue and the other green. In those few seconds, I felt as though we were connected somehow. He looked so gorgeous in the sun light His smooth tanned skin seemed to glitter, his blonde hair blowing softly as the wind breezed…_I wonder what it's like to run my fingers through his hair…Crap! Why do I keep thinking like this? _

I snapped out of the trance feeling myself blush and said "Maybe we should start heading home; I told Rikku that I'd be home for dinner. You're welcome to have dinner with us if you'd like."

"That's alright. I need to get home, but maybe next time. Thanks for asking though."

"Alright then." I replied feeling a bit disappointed.

**TIDUS'S POV**

Yuna and I walked back to her black sports car without saying a word, both of us in deep thought.

My mind was replaying the moment before when I looked into her eyes…her eyes…they were beautiful…one was forest green and the other was sapphire blue. When I looked into them, it was like I could see right within her. I could tell she felt the same way towards me, searching deep within. She is so beautiful…the way her hair blew lightly in the wind, the way she smiled, her scent… It seemed that she is made in everyway to delight me. What is it that I'm feeling towards her? I don't even know myself...

Yuna parked in front of her apartment and stepped out. I did the same and walked to my car. Before I got into the car, Yuna ran up to me, "Thanks for coming, I'm glad you feel that you can trust me…If you ever need to talk again I'll be here…" she flashed me a quick smile and reached up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then looked away blushing furiously.

I smiled and said "And if you need anyone to talk to I'll be here for you too…" I replied.

Yuna gave a nod and turned around and jogged back to the front door of the apartment. She gave my a wave before she disappeared into the house.

I got into my beaten down car and drove off.

I seriously don't wanna go home and face that shit bastard! Maybe I'll go to the local bliztball training stadium and have a few shots…

I arrived at the stadium in less than fifteen minutes and stepped out of my car.

I really love playing bliztball with friends and stuff, but I hate it as a career. There's too much traveling and life wouldn't be that peaceful with people pointing at you when you're strolling down the streets. It's just not _me_. I just wish my old man would understand my wishes…I'm not like him. We are the total opposite, he loves the attention while I don't.

I walked over to the boot of my car and took out my bliztball outfit from last year when my old man made me join his old team, the Zanarkand Abes. Even though I was the star player of the whole team and helped win pretty much all of our opponents, I ended up quitting at the end of last year.

In the change room I found Wakka, a close friend of mine who was also kicked out of my old school and is starting Zanarkand High with me tomorrow.

"Tidus man! How've you been doing, ya?" Wakka greeted.

"It's been the same as usual. How bout you man?"

"I've been great! Went down the beach a few days ago to try and pick up a few chicks and also work out these babies at the same time." Wakka said pointing at his biceps.

"So…you've been doing push-ups in front of girls to get their attention? Did you end up getting any of their numbers or did you get zilch?" I asked him.

"Course I did! I got most of their numbers except for this hot chick…she had the hottest chest out of all of them! She just stared at me with a look of disgust and walked off when her friends gave me their numbers. She was wearing a simple black bikini…and those jugs of her…" Wakka said dreamily.

"Wakka! Snap out it! Geez… is that all you think of all day?"

"_Sigh…_But they were really nice, ya? If only I could-"

"Shut up Wakka! Too much information! Let's go play a game with the other guys or something." I suggested to get Wakka back to his right mind.

"Alright then, ya?"

Wakka and I and a few others walked out to the bliztball sphere. I quickly dived into the sphere and feeling the coldness of the water wash over me, freeing me from all the anger bottled up inside from the fight with my old man today.

I did a few shots to warm myself up then the game started.

At the end of the game, my team won and everyone started getting out of the sphere pool and filling out of the entrance. Soon, I was the only one left in the sphere. I did a few flips then began to swim around. It was getting late so I swam up to the surface and climbed out of the sphere.

I went back to the change room to get my stuff and was about to leave when I heard voices somewhere outside the change room in the hallway or close by.

"God! You didn't get the stone did you!" a girl's voice yelled. The voice seemed familiar but something about the tone was different.

"Sorry, but as soon as I cut her across the back and began searching her I heard footsteps heading towards us so I had to escape." a deep man's voice tried to explain.

"Fine! I'll let you off this time. But if you fail me…there are consequences. Anyway, are you sure this is a safe place to be talking freely like this?" came the girl's voice again.

"This is the safest place I could find…bear with me please. The stadium is usually empty at this time and I promise there will be a much more safer place next time so we can discuss."

"Look at the time…I should get going now…"

"Yes alright." The man's voice agreed.

I heard footsteps heading away. Those two people were talking about Yuna. What are they planning to do to her?


End file.
